The NEW HP!
by The Kathy
Summary: Yays! Dragons! Dragons! Dragons! I am soo proud of myself!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, in my stories ditch the Quidditch I have something better. Dragons! So there is a huge dragon barn with like, 35+ dragons… also the dragons that some students own. (You know they board them there…) The dragons are telepathic and Harry has one. (Harry just about lost half of his galleons on this beast.) Also the barns are divided in half, the first half were you walk in is school owned dragons, then the second half is student owned dragons. The dragons' eyes are about the size of half of a piece of paper except rounded. They have longish necks and long tails (They are warm blooded) and the wind span is about the same size of the dragon. Sophie is the dragon master.

After a long day of suffering through classes and having a dragon complaining at you in your head all day, Harry could finally escape to the barns. Because this was his first time in the barns he was taken aback with how much smoke was in there, after all, all the dragons were fire breathers. That is except Fechin (pronounced FEH-kheen, Irish for raven or battle), Harry's dragon. Fechin is black and blue unlike the others that are a wine red, and instead of breathing fire, Fechin breathed acid. The reason she was whining at Harry was because everyone was looking at her and crooning at her and most of all, the smoke was really getting old. At seeing Harry, Fechin let out a stream of acid letting out a putrid smell of stone being buried by acid.

_Cut it out! Sophie will eventually send you to the stews if you keep doing that! _Harry said to her (would you call telepathic-ing said or thought? Whatever if it's in italic then that person/thing is using telepathy).

_Just get me out of here! I'm so bored I need to stretch my wings. PLEASE! _Fechin replied.

_When are you not bored?_ Harry retorted while walking over to get Fechin's halter. _Come on,_ he said after slipping her halter on.

After flying Fechin and grooming him Harry retuned Fechin to his stall, and ignoring the complaints from Fechin, left to go to the Gryffindor common room. Half way there Sophie caught him.

"I say if you can't keep that dragon from burning those walls he'll have to go. That smell of acid, the other dragons can't handle it," Sophie said.

"She. Smoke bothers her, so acid smell can bother the others," Harry retorted, "Plus I though you said that you would love to have an acid dragon."

"You got me there, Potter," she said with a grin, "Fine, have it your way. Friday there is an advanced lesson, want to come, you know be in it?"

"If Fechin stays," Harry said with a laugh.

"Hey! Stop badgering me; it's not my fault that 35 dragons are complaining! See you Friday!" Sophie said and jogged off toward the barns.

"There you are! We've been looking for you! Ew! What's that smell?" Ron said, looking him up and down to see if he could find the answer.

"I'll tell when we get into the common room," Harry said and ran off because he didn't want Draco's goth girls coming after him too.

In the common room, Harry told Hermione and Ron about Fechin, after of coarse changing clothes.

"Wow that's wicked!" Ron said with wide eyes. Then the common room got uneasily quiet. "Damn."

"What? What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"I now owe everyone a galleon, I had a bet that I could go a whole day without saying 'wicked,' and well I lost obviously," Ron said extremely pissed off.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to see Fechin," Hermione said then stood up and walked off to go to the barns, Harry and Ron following, after paying everyone in the common room one galleon.


	2. Chapter 2

Fechin was extremely annoyed with Harry this Saturday. Usually Harry would have been down here early to not have to wait for the grooming boxes. Today he was late because of his black Razor phone, which unfortunately went off in Potions. So instead of grooming Fechin, he was scrubbing toilets.

"Why? Why did Sirius call me in the middle of class? Well, I guess I should have put it onto silent mode, but I hate it when it vibrates my whole binder. God, why does Sirius need Lupin's number? He calls him all the time! And why would I have his number?" Harry muttered out loud.

_When come?_ Fechin said.

_Busy,_ Harry replied.

_You can't ignore me forever,_ Fechin said along with an angry feeling, _Why late?_

_Detention. Damn phone,_ Harry retorted hotly.

_Assigned from?_ Fechin asked.

_Snape,_ Harry regretted saying this.

_Black, greasy hair? Wears black with cape, lurks around? _Fechin questioned.

_Ya…_ Harry said carefully.

_Good._ Fechin said slyly.

_Fechin! Wait! What are you going to do?_ Harry replied franticly.

_Busy,_ Fechin snapped.

"Shit! I have to find Snape before Fechin does! Wait why do I care? I'm in detention! Ha ha ha!" Harry moved on to the next toilet.

Fechin being the intelligent dragon she was, had previously learned how to open the stall doors, quite easy actually. Fechin reached out with her mind silently touching everyone's mind and on her third try found who she was looking for. Out of the barns, Fechin stretched her wings and took off, flying straight to where Snape was deducting points from some first years. The first years stared wide-eyed as Fechin landed behind Snape.

_Want to play?_ Fechin challenged.

Unaccustomed to using telepathy, Snape stared dumbfounded at the dragon (after all, Fechin was upset, and an upset dragon is quite a sight). Fechin let out her earsplitting pre-kill roar. After hearing this, Harry decided that the last few toilets were clean enough and he took off down the path to where Fechin was.

Upon seeing Harry, Fechin said (to Harry)_ Finally! Can I kill him?_

_What? Hell no! Bash him with your tail and let's go. _Harry said and wandered toward the barns enjoying the sounds of screaming first years a little too much.

_That was fun when do we get to do that again!_ Fechin asked.

_Once every three months, if you're good, _Harry said, and meant it. His day had totally brightened.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12:00, and Harry was still doing his homework.

"Screw this!" Harry said and threw the quill into the fire, pored the ink out onto the couch, and was about to throw the ink box thing out the window, thought better of it and kept it, because you never know when Draco's goth girls will come after you. Then he pulled out a pen and started writing, only to remember that today was Friday.

"DAMN IT!" Harry cursed, then said to Fechin,_ Why was I so stupid just now?_

_Just now? Aren't you stupid all the time? _ Fechin asked.

Upon hearing this, Harry angrily went to bed and was late to all his classes in the morning.

(When it is 12:00 at night then it is the start of a new day so he was late to Friday classes!)


	4. Chapter 4

It was Halloween and Fechin knew it. Halloween is a special day for acid dragons because that was the day 100 acid dragons were alive nearly 10,000 years ago, now there are only six acid dragons left. The main reason acid dragons declined is because their scales were used as shields and that their blood would give 50 years of life to the drinker. And all acid dragons are bond to an oath from birth until death that every Halloween, the acid dragons would attempt to rid the world of all Betrayers, those who in the dragons time of need, turned against them. Those few wizards that found the secret to the acid dragon were able to kill them. With the remaining 400 the acid dragons hunted them down. 11 dragons remained after the bloody battle, 10 eggs and one female, and with her dying breath, in the light of a full moon, she cursed the Betrayers. She cursed them to never forget this horrid thing that they did, so every full moon, the Betrayers would turn into the most horrid creature of all, the wolf. Six eggs hatched, the others were cracked. 2,000 years ago Fechin was hatched.

Wile the Halloween feast was starting, Lupin wandered onto campus to give Dumbledore something and Fechin sensing he was near opened her stall door.

As the feast started Harry felt a strange feeling come from Fechin.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, and in reply got an anger roar from Fechin, quieting the whole Great Hall, making some first year Hufflepuffs go white.

After roaring Fechin stretched her wings and took off, following panicking Lupin.

_Fechin? _Harry asked, with no reply he tried again,_ Fechin?_ Still no reply.

"Holy shit! Ha ha that guy is being creamed!" some third year that was crowding at the window said. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and the looked at him. Then they all looked at the teacher's table and found them all gone except McGonagall who was reading a Seventeen magazine.

Fechin was extremely mad when the teachers came out. _Why would you come to the aid of a Betrayer? _She wondered to herself, then sprayed acid toward Dumbledore and let out another roar. The other acid dragons could hear this roar even if they were miles away. It would call them; they would come if they were not destroying betrayers. Three male acid dragons came, Cathair, (Irish for battle lord, pronounced KA-heer) Ciaran, (Irish for black, pronounced KEE-a-rawn) and Dubhagall (Irish for dark foreigner, pronounced DU-gal). Being that these dragons were males, they were much bigger than Fechin.

_Thud._ Some glasses of pumpkin juice shattered to the floor.

_Thud._ The windows raddled, then all four dragons screeched. An earsplitting sound that broke the windows and glasses.

Then Dubhagall spoke in the old tongue, "Thee who comes to aid of Betrayer, is no friend of dragons. Thou of all humans should know that, Albus. You were there, does thee forget what thine kind did?"

"Is it just me or did every thing just get colder?" Hermione asked.

"Dear Dubhagall, he is a friend, not a foe," Dumbledore said.

"Friend or foe, thou is still a Betrayer, nothing can change what is done! You will regret this, Albus!" Dubhagall roared and sent a river or acid toward him, missing and hitting Lupin square in the middle. Dumbledore, enraged threw a knife, which cut a slit in Dubhagall's wing thus, enraging Dubhagall who bit down strongly on Dumbledore's shoulder and shook him then blew acid onto his shoulder and flung him. Then all three dragons departed and Fechin departed to the barns.

_What happened? _Harry asked Fechin the next day.

_The past, _Fechin answered. _Why?_

Well, it's just that your friend- 

_Brother, _Fechin corrected.

Brother, tried to kill Dumbledore- 

_If Dubhagall had wanted to kill him, he would have, _Fechin interrupted.

_And he tried to kill off Lupin, luckily both of them are ok, _Harry finished.

_Luckily? He should have died! He is a Betrayer! One of them who deserve to die! How dare that crackpot old fool try to save a Betrayer! He was there, over 2,000 years ago; he of all humans should know what a horrid thing his kind did._ Fechin said angrily.

_Lupin is my friend,_ Harry said hotly.

_**WHAT**! A Betrayer? Friend? But you own an acid dragon! _Fechin said, her thoughts shaking with rage.

_But Lupin hasn't done anything! _

_Not yet, but soon the Betrayers will rise up again! _Fechin said.

_Fechin, what is up with you? _Harry asked.

_You and your 'Lupin hasn't done anything' crap, and oh ya last night's Lost was a freakin rerun! _

_I know, what's up with that rerun crap? Anyway why are you dubbing Lupin a 'Betrayer'?_

_I swear I'll kill those directors if they rerun again! Lupin is a Betrayer because he is an, oh what do you call it?_

_Please kill them. Are you searching for the word 'werewolf'? _Harry asked.

_Maybe I will! Yes, thank you, Lupin is a Betrayer because he is a werewolf, if you want further information about the legend, Harry please go to the library, _Fechin said, so Harry left to go to the library.

In the library, Harry ran into Hermione.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Hermione asked under a stack of books.

"Searching for the acid dragon legend or something about 'Betrayers'" Harry said.

"Oh, I have one," She said handing him an aged book, "There you go, please don't walk away with that, I do want to read it."

After reading what he needed, Harry wandered off to find Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

After Lupin had fully recovered, he went walking with Harry. On the third day after being recovered, Lupin insisted to go see Harry's dragon, not knowing that she was part of the reason for his injury. Before entering the barns, Harry informed Lupin of was Fechin did, not caring Lupin and Harry went into the barns. The first thing they heard was a low clicking warning call from Fechin and a hiss.

_Fechin, this is-, _Harry started, but was cut off by Fechin.

_Don't bother I smell his stench! _Fechin said letting out another warning call, making the other dragons uneasy.

_Fechin, be nice…_ Harry warned.

_Nice? To a Betrayer? You are beyond hopeless! _Fechin said hotly.

"She's a bit moody right now…" Harry said.

_Bring him, I want to look at him, _Fechin said, Harry was sure that she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Let's have a look at her shall we?" said witless Lupin.

"Ok…" Harry said warily.

_Well done, now let's see… _Fechin congratulated.

_Fechin, what are you going to do? _Harry asked.

_Evaluate. _Fechin said and flicked her forked tongue, _No, no good. Nothing good about him, we should kill him._

_NO! Fechin, please. I-I. He's a good person, really, _Harry said franticly.

_Davessa was a good dragon, _Fechin said (Davessa is Irish for dark lady of the waterfall, pronounced, DU-ves-a), _yet she was killed, by one of them! My own mother, and my other relatives! Because of them, only six now remain!_

"We should leave…" Harry said, "Now!"

And with that they left, quickly leaving a bellowing Fechin.


End file.
